


On the ninth day of Christmas... art day

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: GW Team assemble! Cue the awesome Disney-Marvel budget level intro screen. One last time I have to thank Merula, lavendarlizard, and t_shirt1x2 for all coming together to help fill enough days to make this thing happen. At least I’m pretty sure that is what I’m seeing in the crystal ball. Things are a little fuzzy, must be a bad connection. While I retune the crystal settings on this thing, or at least give it a few helpful whacks, I’ll pass things over to my eyes on the ground for anything else that needs said.Note from offspring – Uh...... art! I don’t know what all normally gets said, but it looks like we have some links so I'll add those in. And I want to give my own huge thank you to everyone for coming together for day nine here, which has allowed me to keep on trucking getting these days posted.Merula’s art was a scene chosen from a gift fic she wrote, found here: http://www.amymizunogwpage.com/merula/stars.htmlLavendarlizard’s art is from an upcoming BFB parlet. I do not yet have a link but will edit and update this post just as soon as I do.I have placed the art under the cut in case anyone would like to avoid spoilers, I guess? Day nine needed more of a road map o.o (so just kidding about the cut, that doesn't seem to work here on AO3?)Also I am aware of some images not showing up here and instead just giving the LJ warning. I'm in the process of getting that fixed up.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	On the ninth day of Christmas... art day

**Author's Note:**

> GW Team assemble! Cue the awesome Disney-Marvel budget level intro screen. One last time I have to thank Merula, lavendarlizard, and t_shirt1x2 for all coming together to help fill enough days to make this thing happen. At least I’m pretty sure that is what I’m seeing in the crystal ball. Things are a little fuzzy, must be a bad connection. While I retune the crystal settings on this thing, or at least give it a few helpful whacks, I’ll pass things over to my eyes on the ground for anything else that needs said.
> 
> Note from offspring – Uh...... art! I don’t know what all normally gets said, but it looks like we have some links so I'll add those in. And I want to give my own huge thank you to everyone for coming together for day nine here, which has allowed me to keep on trucking getting these days posted.
> 
> Merula’s art was a scene chosen from a gift fic she wrote, found here: http://www.amymizunogwpage.com/merula/stars.html
> 
> Lavendarlizard’s art is from an upcoming BFB parlet. I do not yet have a link but will edit and update this post just as soon as I do.
> 
> I have placed the art under the cut in case anyone would like to avoid spoilers, I guess? Day nine needed more of a road map o.o (so just kidding about the cut, that doesn't seem to work here on AO3?)
> 
> Also I am aware of some images not showing up here and instead just giving the LJ warning. I'm in the process of getting that fixed up.


End file.
